Deathly Gemini II
by JadeAburame
Summary: Aro Peterson, a half-blood, has lived in the Underworld with his father, Hades sense he was born. When he takes one of his 'adventures' to where the humans lives, he comes across a slave girl who happends to be his twin sister and changes their lives.


**The Deathly Gemini**

**Chapter 1: The Slave Girl**

**I never knew I had a sister.**

** I loved her sense the moment I met her, but sadly she hated my existance for no reason at all. **

** My name is Aro Lord of the Underworld! Joking! Thats my father. Hehe, suckers.**

** Her name is Katherine Princess of Underworld. Kidning! No I'm absolutly serious and I am the Prince of Underworld.**

** We are half-bloods, even though our step-mother is Persephone, the Queen of the Underworld. Our birth mother died in a tragic accident...**

** My mother doesn't normally allow me out of hades, only on rare occations, like this time. I wanted to see if I could find a mortal die. My mother was so pround off me for liking death, father on the other hand, not so much.**

** This was a very special day, I picked a flower, it died. I was so happy it came back to life.**

** Shadow and I were in the market, or at least I hope that's what the humans called it. Shadow aas in a Shadow Serphent. I named it Shadow because I could think of what else to call it, not to mention that fact that I live in the Underworld. Shadow has four heads with an eletricblue dragon body on two legs. All four of his heads can talk and they have different personalities; Protectivness, Anger issues, Shyness, and Curiousity. He has twin spikes on his tail.**

** "Master, look an apple." SHadow pointed at the apple on one of the stands.**

** "Oooo." I took the apple and got ready to it, when it shrivled up.**

** I dopped it, sniffling. Then I smirked, I killed something.**

** "It's a horrible day, master." Shadow commented.**

** "Oh, it is." I was proud fo that fact.**

** "Mommy, that lizard just talked." A littled boy said.**

** "That's nice, dear." The mother said.**

** One of Shadows' head looked at the boy with a curious look on his face,I wonder what that little boy would taste like."**

** "I thought you ate bugs." I stated looking at the mortals, wondering if any of them were close to death.**

** "Bugs!" All four heads said in union.**

** I looked down at Shadow, all four heads were looking at me with wide eyes saying **_**treat**_**.**

** I sighed, "I'll buy you some later."**

** "Yay!" They couroused. "Masters the greatest!"**

** I picked up a a stake right off the grill without the cook noticing. I ate the whole thing in one bite, Then a second later, threw it up.**

** "What's wrong with human food?" I gasped to no one.**

** "Master." Shadow started.**

** "I mean I keep puking it up." I stated in horror.**

** "Master." Shadow tried again.**

** "There must be something wrong with them." I siad, tring to think of a reason.**

** "Master, your..." Shadow failed to continue.**

** "Wait a second, I thought I'm not suppose to eat human food." I said.**

** "Master, your not." Shadow said, "That's why you keep puking."**

** "Oh, that's right." I said, "Thank you, Shadow."**

** Shadow smiled, "It's my job master."**

** At that moment, I noticed a girl. She looked awful, like she hadn't slept in a week. She had scars on placed they shouldn't be, like her face. She had dirt in her hair and on her face. Messy hair and ripped up clothes that made her look older beyond her age.**

** "Shes..." I was cut off from shock.**

** "Ugly..." Shadow said.**

** I gasped in horror.**

** "Shadow, she's the most beautiul creature on the planet." I said, "No, the Universe."**

** "Yes, master, your right." Shadow said.**

** "Go see her." I ordered, pointing for her. "Find out as much asyou can about her."**

** "Yes, master." Shadow said, "We must protec, Master." One head said, "We must see what this creautre is like." The second head said, "What if she doesed like us?" The third one asked. "Then we kill her." the fourth one said.**

_**They better not.**_** I thought. I sadly imagined her dead. **_**Wait, that's a good thing. Aw, theres so many choices! Wait, theres only two. AW!**_

__**"Meow." Shadow said, sounding exactly like a cat.**

** "Why did a lizard just meow?" The girl asked, having the most wonderful voice.**

** "I taught him that." I said, not being able to hold back my excitment.**

** "Sure you did." She spoke in sarcasm. It made my heart fluttter.**

** "My names Aro." I said.**

** "It's a pleasure." She walked away.**

** "Wait, where are you going?" My voice filled with horror.**

** "Home, mom and dad will be mad if I'm not home before noon." She called back.**

** "Okay, bye, I hope to see you again." I waved with a big smile on my face.**

** Then I realized something horrible, she was gone.**

** "What's wrong, master?" Shadow asked.**

** "She's gone." I cried.**

** "But you were so happy to see her go." Shadow said.**

** "I want her back." I said.**

** "Okay, master, we'll follow her and see what we can find out." Shadow dashed off in the direct the beautiful maiden had gone.**


End file.
